DxD Fantasy - A Fallen Demigod
by UltronFatalis
Summary: El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo. Bajo esa premisa Percy tendrá que aliarse con un duo bastante molesto y peculiar para poder rescatar a su madre y salvar al mundo en el proceso. Eso sin si quiera involucrar todo el peso que en realidad tiene este Semidios en sus hombros. AU con elementos de otras series. Percy/FemVali/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Bien pude sacar esta historia con las otras tres, pero como esas eran las primeras. Opte por esperar a ver qué tal eran recibidas. Los resultados por el momento no me han convencido, pero bueno. Igual la publico y evito que este agarrando polvo en mis archivos.

El protagonista de esta historia no es otro que Percy Jackson a sus 12 años. Es decir, el está relativamente en blanco si se le compara con sus contrapartes en otros fic de la pagina. Me tome la libertad de darle esa edad porque el tiempo fluirá bastante rápido en la historia. Evitare usar el tiempo estatico que suele darse en los juegos.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Fallen Demigod**

No me pertenece PJO, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

 _-Maldición. El camino está cortado por este rio._

 _-No, hijo. El rio es parte del camino. Tu camino._

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso no pretenderás que salte allí?_

 _-No hay tiempo para quejas. Ellos pronto nos alcanzaran y necesito alejarlos de ti._

 _-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Qué pasara contigo?_

 _-Ahora mismo tú eres el único que importa._

 _-¡De ninguna forma voy a dejarte sola!_

 _-Lo siento, hijo. Esta es la única manera._

 _-¡Espera, mamá! ¡No!_

….

¿Una pesadilla?

No. Esta ha sido más vivida que las anteriores. Temo que sean recuerdos, pero…. ¿Recuerdos de qué?

Mi cabeza está hecha un desastre y no consigo poner mis pensamientos en orden. Solo sé que mi cuerpo se siente cansado y adolorido a más no poder. Sinceramente quisiera seguir descansando, pero una parte de mi no está bien con esa idea.

Con dificulta abro los ojos, pero me topo con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo sigue oscuro. No es una penumbra total, pues puedo vislumbrar algo de luz en medio de la espesa bruma negra. El olor a quemado me alivia pues me indica que solo es humo lo que me indica ver claramente….. ¿Humo?

Cualquier malestar que sentía fue eliminado cuando me di cuenta que el sitio en donde me encontraba se estaba quemando. Me levanto de la cama entre tosidos y trato de visualizar alguna salida que saque del sitio. Por desgracia el humo es demasiado espeso para que logre mi cometido y solo termino tropezándome con algún trasto que estaba en mi camino.

Para mi suerte, mi hora no llego por inhalación de humo, ya que casi inmediatamente un fuerte ruido se hizo presente y el humo empezó a ser aspirado por unas rendijas que estaban en el techo. Con un problema menos, debía sentirme tranquilo ciertamente, pero eso no fue el caso, pues inmediatamente escuche unos tres disparos producidos por un arma de fuego.

Estoy llegando a pensar que estoy en un algún hospital público de mala muerte, pues solo eso explicaría la precaria seguridad de este lugar. Sin embargo, al menos el ruido de los disparos se encargo guiarme a quien esperaba que me diera algunas respuestas. Se trataba de un sujeto con una bata de laboratorio y una máscara de soldar, quien se encontraba a una distancia más o menos moderada de mi posición frente a lo que parecía ser un humeante maniquí vestido con una maltrecha camisa de tela quemada.

El sujeto era el causante de los disparos, pues cargaba una pistola consigo. Cualquier acción precipitada quedo descartada de mis planes, pues era un hecho que estaba en una situación bastante delicada.

Me sentí aliviado cuando el sujeto guardo el arma en su bata, mas quede intrigado cuando vi que saco un cristal ovalado y lo puso frente a un lado de su bica.

-Bitácora de trabajo. Entrada #7452. El tejido H-591 es un éxito. La piel de Mofeta Caustica y las escamas de Tortuga Magma adquieren una dureza considerable cuando son expuestas al agua, aumentando por ende la defensa que ofrece el tejido. La exposición libera algunos gases tóxicos, pero es un efecto secundario que fácilmente puede solucionarse con una máscara de gas. Se dirá que otra habilidad del producto es envenenar a los enemigos y aumentar la evasión-dijo el hombre con un toque de burla en su voz.

Tengo la impresión de que estoy presenciando el nacimiento una estafa o algo así. Ahora tengo claro que el sujeto es un hombre, pero eso no me ayuda en nada. Todavía no sé en dónde y con qué clase de lunático estoy.

Dado que ahora no hay nada que obstaculice mi vista, ya puedo vistazo al lugar en donde me encuentro. Se trata de alguna especie de taller. Su extensión es regular. Diría que unos ochos vehículos podrían caber en el sitio, pero todo el montón de cajas y chatarras que noto en los alrededores hacen que cualquier juicio que haga no sea exacto.

Lo malo es que la puerta se encuentra pasando al sujeto con máscara. Lo bueno es que el sitio está lleno de muchas posibles. Sin embargo, todos mis planes quedan muertos cuando el sujeto se da de cuenta que ya me he levantado (y que me he caído).

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que mi pesca se ha dignado a despertar-dijo el hombre procediendo a acercarme hacia mi persona.

¿Pesca? ¡Por favor no me digan que fui secuestrado!

-Ojo. Lo estoy diciendo de forma literal. No creas que soy de esos que andan buscando chicos jóvenes para satisfacerse. Tengo mejores gustos que esos-señalo con severidad el sujeto deteniendo su avance a unos pasos de mi.

De todas formas opto por levantarme y estar en una mejor posición. Fue entonces que pude notar que el objeto con el que me había tropezado era unas cajas llenas de revistas porno. (¿¡Porque carajos tiene eso tan a la vista!?) Ciertamente puede comprobarse que el tipo no es de los que tienes esos gustos, pero igual está claro que es un pervertido.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte.

-Jeje-expreso como si en verdad disfrutara la pegunta. El sujeto entonces retiro su máscara para revelar que era un hombre con barba, en más o menos sus treinta, de cabello negro con porciones de color rubio. -Soy el científico del inicio y el fin. La luz oscura de la ciencia, el doctor AZ-dijo el hombre con una presentación que era completamente irreal. No se sentía en lo absoluto que estaba hablando con un adulto.

-…..

-¿Publico difícil, eh? Los chicos de estos días no se impresionan con nada-dijo el sujeto mostrándose decepcionado. –Pero en fin. Supongo que quieres saber porque estas en mi espectacular taller, ¿verdad?

-En efecto.

-Es simple. Yo estaba en uno de mis acostumbrados paseos de pesca y me he topado con una captura peculiar. Un jovencito que estaba a la deriva en el peligroso y despiadado mar. Me sorprendió que estuvieras vivo, por lo que decidí traerte a mi taller.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito a gente resistente que me ayude a probar mis nuevos experimentos. Mi ayudante es demasiado violenta y siempre termina haciendo desastres.

-¡Como si fuera a ayudarte luego de que por poco me matas con esa última prueba que hiciste!

-Lo siento por eso. Mi taller no tiene enfermería, así que ese catre era el único lugar en donde podíamos ponerte.

-Como sea-dije para entonces llevar mi mano cabeza. Dado que la adrenalina había bajado, volvía a experimentar el malestar que sentía en un principio.

Encontrado en altamar. Eso solo traía más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Cómo demonios termine en ese lugar?

-Por cierto, Percy. ¿Sabes cómo usar una espada?-dijo AZ.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Percy. Aparentemente ese es tu nombre. Está bordado en toda tu ropa-señalo él, para entonces mostrar el cuello de mi camisa en donde en efecto estaba bordada una palabra que podía reconocer.

-¡Urgh!-exprese conforme mi cabeza era asaltada por un fuerte dolor.

AZ tenía razón, Percy era mi nombre. Percy Jackson para ser precisos. Y el recuerdo de quien era, traía a mi mente cosas que hubiera preferido no recordar.

-o-

El taller de AZ es un desastre en su totalidad. El área de la cocina no puede denominarse como tal, pues apenas si parecía que era usada. Solo podía notar una exagerada torre de vasos de sopa instantánea que yacían en un contenedor que estaba a reventar.

Sin embargo, era la habitación más adecuada para conversar. Allí nos encontrábamos AZ y yo. El tomando una taza de café y yo una gaseosa que me dio.

El semblante de AZ había cambiado por completo. Ya no parecía una persona infantil e irresponsable. Ahora contaba con una expresión de seriedad que parecía imposible de borrar.

La razón de su cambio fue mi historia. No revelaba cómo es que termine en su bote, pero si explicaba porque ahora mismo no me encuentro en mi hogar junto a mi madre.

Antes nada, explicare quien soy. Mi nombre es Perseus Jackson, pero en serio prefiero que solo me llamen Percy. Soy el unico hijo de Sally Jackson y un hombre desconocido. En los 12 años de vida que tengo jamás le he visto ni una vez, por lo que no tengo ningún interés en particular por su persona. Me dijeron que se perdió en el mar y eso es suficiente para mí.

Para no entrar en detalles, solo diré que soy el chico más problemático que alguna vez conocerán. Expulsado de cada escuela en la que he sido inscrito por varios "accidentes" que fueron injustamente atribuidos a mi persona. (¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que ese cañón se desviara y destruyera el aerobús de la escuela!)

Mi hogar es la ciudad de Neo-York. Un lugar en donde incluso alguien tan problemático como yo, pasa completamente desapercibido. Aunque claro, dado que nací en una familia humilde y no tengo ninguna habilidad especial de pelea, es natural que no destaque en lo absoluto. Realmente no me importa mucho, pues con todos los problemas en los que me he metido, destacar es lo menos que quiero hacer.

Tal vez si me gustaría tener una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no era para hacerme famoso o importante. Simplemente quisiera tenerlo para que mi madre no tuviera que trabajar tanto y pudiera pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Su trabajo es una famosa dulcería de la ciudad. En efecto es el tipo de trabajo que todo hijo quisiera que sus padres tuvieran, pero siendo que esa tienda vende dulces a toda hora a miles de personas al día, son muchas las horas extras que ella pasa en el lugar. Gana bien, pero entre la renta de nuestro apartamento y las matriculas de los colegios de los que soy expulsado, es poco lo que podemos disfrutarlo.

Nuestra diversión viene cuando ella tiene días libres. En ese entonces olvidamos todo y vamos a nuestra playa favorita. Para cualquier otro citadino, la idea de abandonar Neo-York es absurda. El mundo exterior está lleno de monstruos y otros peligros que hacen que abandonar las barreras de la ciudad sea algo impensable.

Ciertamente hay sitios que tienen la seguridad suficiente para que las personas puedan vacacionar sin preocupaciones, pero nuestra playa no caía en esa categoría. Era un sitio que estaba un poco retirado del pueblo más cercano y no tenía ninguna intervención humana que arruinara la gran vista del mar que podíamos conseguir desde esas orillas.

Son varios los que le habían cuestionado a mi madre por la imprudencia que ella mostraba al visitar un sitio tan inseguro, pero hemos nosotros habíamos ido a esa playa por varios años y nunca nos había pasado nada malo.

Nunca hasta ahora.

Se suponía que iba a ser un viaje normal. Un divertido fin de semana donde podríamos olvidarnos de todos los problemas que solíamos toparnos en la bulliciosa ciudad. Sin embargo todo se fue a la mierda antes de que siquiera pudiéramos llegar a nuestro destino.

A medio camino de la playa nos topamos con unos sujetos extraños. Un hombre vestido saco en pleno verano y una mujer vestida como una ra…dama de compañía. Siendo que estábamos en un bosque, su presencia automáticamente nos puso de sobre aviso a mi madre y a mí. Sus caras de pocos a amigos apoyaban sus malas intenciones.

Su petición fue extraña. Ellos querían que yo les acompañara.

Naturalmente les dije que no lo haría y mi madre me puso detrás de ella, al tiempo que repetía el mensaje. Los sujetos no se vieron contentos con la respuesta y repitieron su demanda, amenazando con que las consecuencias serian peores si nos negábamos.

Nos negamos nuevamente y entonces nos dimos cuenta que esos sujetos no eran normales. Eran Ángeles Caídos. Una par de alas con plumas negras surgieron de las espaldas de esos sujetos y unas extrañas armas de luminiscentes aparecieron en sus manos, todo al tiempo que ellos repetían sus exigencias por una última vez.

Yo me sentía asustado y sentí a mi madre temblar, pero ella hizo algo más que acobardarse. Saco algo de su bolso y sin dudarlo lo lanzo a esos monstruos. El lugar entonces fue cubierto por una espesa nube de humo, que nos permitió a los dos escapar de ese raro par.

Corrimos cuanto pudimos, pero la sola idea de que esos Caídos nos persiguieran volando hizo que dudara de la eficacia de nuestro escape. Eventualmente llegamos al cauce de un rio. Era demasiado ancho y fuerte como para cruzarlo, por lo que pensé que estábamos perdidos.

Fue entonces que mi madre me sorprendió con la insinuación de que saltara al rio. Soy buen nadador, pero lanzarme allí era demasiado atrevido. Aun cuando estaba siendo perseguido por esos sujetos.

La idea me pareció peor cuando mi madre me informo que ella distraería a los Caídos mientras yo escapa. No podía permitir tal cosa. Si dejaba que ella se sacrificara para que yo estuviera a salvo jamás podría perdonármelo.

Ella sin embargo no tomo en cuenta mi opinión y me empujo al rio sin ninguna contemplación.

No tengo recuerdos desde ese punto. Debí haber quedado inconsciente en el cruento viaje que tuve en ese rio. Honestamente, no sé cómo es que no termine ahogado. Debería sentirme afortunado por el hecho de que alguien me encontrara, pero no puedo sentirme feliz en este momento. No cuando desconozco qué le ocurrió a mi madre.

-Bueno, Percy. No voy a mentir. Tienes un gran embrollo entre manos-dijo AZ, luego de permanecer en silencio por un buen rato.

-¿Usted sabe que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Entiende porque esos sujetos me atacaron a mí y mi madre?

-Así es-dijo él poniéndose de pie. –Pero dame un momento. Quiero verificar algo contigo.

AZ salió de la habitación por un momento y luego volvió con un extraño aparato en sus manos. Parecía el cruce de un televisor portátil y una parabólica. Era el tipo de gadget que haría un friki de los aliens.

-Ahora quédate quieto. Este escáner nos dará la información que necesitamos-dijo AZ.

Si lo que queremos saber es que eres un científico de dudosa eficiencia, estoy seguro que ese aparato lo dirá, porque lo que hizo al encenderse fue echar chispas y humo.

-…

-…

-Rayos. Como hacía tiempo que no lo prendía, se ha descompuesto-dijo AZ riendo. –Supongo que tendremos que descubrirlo a la vieja usanza-dijo para entonces verme. -Percy, voy a necesitar que busques a alguien por mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué paso con lo que iba a decirme?

-No me gusta explicar cosas a medias. Para que entiendas todo, primero sería bueno que aprendieras que es lo que tienes contigo.

-Grrr.

-No me mires así. Sé que quieres respuestas, pero se lo hago cuando te pido que me hagas este favor. Si quieres rescatar at u madre, te conviene ir haciéndote más fuerte.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Cree que mi madre se encuentre bien?

-Bien puede ser un término relativo, pero puedo asegurarte que ella está viva. Si los sujetos que los atacaron la quisieran muerta, le hubieran atacado en el acto.

-… De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Acompáñame.

-o-

AZ me guío a afuera de su taller. Siendo que estábamos en un callejón, no podía decir en que parte de la ciudad me encontraba, pero si sabía que estaba en ella. El seudo científico entonces abrió la tapa de una alcantarilla y señalo hacia abajo

-Espere. ¿No está insinuando que…?

-Es correcto. Necesito que bajes allí y busques a mi ayudante-dijo AZ.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Ella ahora mismo debe estar entrenando. Si esperamos a que termine, se hará de noche y no creo que quieras esperar hasta entonces.

-Honestamente, no me siento cómodo con lugares tan cerrados.

-Tranquilo. Es mucho más amplio de lo que parece.

-… De acuerdo-dije para entonces disponerme a bajar por la escalerilla del drenaje. -¿Cómo le encuentro?

-Solo tienes que guiarte por el ruido-indico AZ. –Seguramente mi ayudante se molestara cuando te vea, pero dile que yo te mando y ella te acompañara….tal vez por las buenas.

-Sí, si-dije al tiempo que llegaba al túnel que se suponía que debía recorrer. Allí puedo oír un ruido en la lejanía. Se sentía como un accidente automovilístico que se repitiera una y otra vez, pues el ruido de metal chocando estaba muy presente.

-Oh y toma esto-dijo el seudo científico antes de dejar caer algo.

Menos mal que estuve pendiente, porque por poco fui hecho un kebab por la espada que me arrojaron.

-¡Oye!-reclame por tercera experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-Vas a necesitar esa arma para avanzar. No creo que quieras dejarte morder por las Ratas-dijo AZ antes de cerrar la alcantarilla

-La próxima vez sé más detallista con tu petición, cretino-dije antes de tomar la espada y empezar a moverme por el túnel, usando el sonido como guía para llegar a mi destino.

Puede que sea Neo-Yorkino, pero eso significa que yo en algún momento haya entrado a las "famosas" alcantarillas de la ciudad. Nunca he tenido razones para ello, ni tampoco he tenido ganas de hacerlo. La idea de estar bajo varios metros de tierra no me es nada agradable.

El túnel es amplio, cierto, pero no lo suficiente para que me sienta cómodo con andar por él. No a sabiendas de que pueden haber Ratas en el. Roedores del tamaño de un perro dobberman no son un asunto de risa.

Mi incomodidad crecía conforme avanzo por el túnel, pues este va en un constante descenso. Sabía que la ciudad tenía un subsuelo bastante amplio, pero no sabía que lo era tanto. La idea de lagartos gigantes viendo en las profundidades ya no me parecía tan alocada como en un principio pensé. De hecho, el sitio era tal que si alguien me dijera que iba a encontrar una nueva ciudad aquí abajo, le creería por completo.

Me tope con el final del túnel y me encontré con una recamara estúpidamente enorme. Enormes corrientes de agua podían verse surgir de varios túneles, convergiendo en otras más grandes que iban a un destino incierto. El ruido en el lugar era espantoso, pero aun así todavía se podía oír en sonido del metal chocando entre sí.

El eco no ayudaba, pero la visualización de un resplandor azulado se encargo de guiar mi mirada hacia donde esperaba encontrar a la ayudante de AZ. Moviéndome a través de múltiples plataformas y puentes llegue al lugar donde se desarrollaba una aparatosa lucha.

Los participantes eran una muchacha que se enfrentaba contra al menos una docena de robots de apariencia destartalada. Todos se veían oxidados y descontinuados, pero de todas formas cargaban sin contemplación contra su oponente que literalmente los estaba destrozando pieza por pieza.

Quien parecía ser la ayudante de AZ era una chica como de mi edad. Su cabello era plateado y puntiagudo, el cual pegaba por completo con el atuendo que portaba. Una chaqueta y unos pantalones de cuero ajustados.

Ella despachaba a su oponente con puñetazos y patadas que desquebrajaban por completo a los hombres mecánicos y los lanzaban a las aguas turbulentas que tenían a su alrededor. Sinceramente, no podía considerar aquello como una lucha. Eso era una masacre.

La ayudante de AZ estaba castigando tan severamente a sus oponentes que casi podía considerarse aquella pelea como un acto de abuso hacia los robots.

Cuando llegue al lugar de los hechos, ya el último robot había sido despachado. La albina entonces noto mi presencia y se giro para quedar frente a frente. Ella entonces cruzo sus brazos y me vio como si me estuviera analizando.

-Con que el naufrago de AZ ya se levanto. Ya era hora tiempo de que te despertaras bello durmiente- me dijo la chica, confirmando que ella era a quien buscaba y que no era el tipo de personas que podía definir como agradables.

-AZ me mando a buscarte.

-¿Por qué? El sabe que no me gusta que me molesten mientras entreno.

-No lo tengo claro. Un aparato que tenía se daño cuando quería revisar algo conmigo y entonces me envió por ti.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo ella con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro. -¿Puedo saber porque quería revisarte con ese aparato?

-Eso quisiera saber yo. No hace muchos unos Ángeles Caídos nos atacaron a mi madre y a mí por una razón que desconozco, pero que aparentemente AZ si lo hace.

-Y yo también lo hago-dijo la chica asumiendo una postura de pelea.

-¿Eh? ¿Todavía quedan más robots?-dije girándome a ver.

-No. Tú eres mi próximo oponente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Quieres saber porque los Caídos te ficharon, ¿no? Entonces defiéndete y averígualo.

Antes de siquiera pudiera darme cuenta ya tenía a esa chica encima, con la firme intención de darme un puñetazo en la cara. Infortunadamente esta no es la primera vez en la que me veo inmiscuido una pelea y puedo cubrirme del golpe con mis brazos.

Sin embargo esa acción no me ayuda mucho, pues encuentro que mi oponente tiene una fuerza muchas veces mayor que la de todos los matones con los que me he topado en mi vida. Ahora entiendo cómo es que destrozo a esos robots sin problemas, aunque por otro lado ahora no sé cómo es que mis brazos siguen enteros luego de semejante mamporro.

El golpe de la ayudante de AZ me manda al suelo, pero esa posición no evita que ella siga con su ofensiva al intentar darme otro golpe al abalanzarse encima de mí con una patada.

Ruedo hacia un lado para evitar ser aplastado por la patada que deja una profunda ruptura en la plataforma de bloques en la que estamos. Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que esa chica no es muy humana que digamos. Tal fuerza con su edad es irreal.

Realmente no quiero hacerlo, pero no me queda de otra que empezar a responder con mis propios golpes. No me gusta pegarles a las chicas, pero entiendo que en una pelea uno no puedo infravalorar a ningún género y que solo haciendo lo que me dicen voy a descubrir cuál es el gran asunto conmigo.

Trato de darle un golpe al rostro a mi oponente, pero ella lo evade como si nada. En cambio ella golpea mi estomago con su rodilla y luego me da un cabezazo que me derriba en el suelo.

No hace falta que alguien lo mencione. Admito que me están dando una paliza. Y como en todas las ocasiones en las que me he visto en una situación similar, tengo que buscar algo que tenga a la mano para poner las tornas a mi favor.

Resulta sucio, lo admito, pero no hay momento mejor para usar la espada que me dejo AZ hace rato. La tomo de mi costado derecho y la agito hacia los pies de la albina. Sin deseos de ser cortada, mi oponente retrocede lo suficiente como para que yo pueda levantarme sin problemas.

En realidad la espada no me ofrece gran ayuda. No sé cómo utilizar y siendo que mi oponente podría romperla de un golpe. Lo mejor que puedo hacer con esta arma es empuñarla para hacer que la ayudante de AZ se mantenga alejada.

-¿Esta es tu primera pelea, verdad? Eso se puede notar en tus movimientos-dijo la peliplateada.

-Por supuesto que he estado en otras peleas- le respondí.

-Pero es un hecho que no es has peleado contra un oponente como yo-dijo esa chica con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-Te felicito por hacer algo de ejercicio, pero realmente no me interesa contra qué tipo de oponente estoy peleando.

-Deja que entonces te enseñe a pensar lo contrario-dijo la albina al tiempo que una luz cubría su cuerpo. Acto seguido un par de alas draconianas de color blancas surgieron de su espalda. En principio no eran más que armazones, pero esto fueron llenados por unas majestuosas "plumas" de energía azul.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte por demás impresionado por lo que fueran esas alas. Siendo que la ayudante de AZ había mencionado que los sujetos que nos habían atacado a mi madre y a mí eran Ángeles Caídos, no pude evitar pensar que ella fuera opuestamente un Ángel. Sin embargo, la idea era ridícula, pues ¿donde se había visto a un Ángel tan violento?

-Este es mi Sacred Gear. El **Divine Dividing** -respondió ella con su rostro lleno de orgullo.

-¿Sacred Gear?-dije no entiendo a que refería con esa palabra.

-Ahora déjame mostrarte que puede hacer-dijo la albina volviendo a atacarme.

Esta vez lo hizo mucho más rápido debido a que había ganado la habilidad de volar. Sin embargo, esta vez la ayudante de AZ no me golpeo tan fuerte como la última vez. Era claro que esta vez se había contenido.

-¿Por qué no usaste tu fuerza?-dije de todas formas sobándome el brazo que había usado para aguantar el golpe.

-Porque mi intención era solo tocarte. Ahora mira-dijo ella con su sonrisa de confianza.

 **-{Divide}**

Tras ese extraño anuncio, de repente me sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera corrido toda una maratón. En un principio no estaba rebosante de energía, pero ahora me siento todavía más débil de lo que me sentía hace un rato.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunte cayendo sobre una rodilla por el repentino cansancio.

-He reducido tu poder a la mitad.

-¿Qué?

-Ese el poder del **Divine Dividing**. Puedo reducir el poder de los oponentes a la mitad cada 10 segundos y luego adicionar tal poder a mi propia fuerza.

-¿Es un chiste? ¿Cómo demonios podrías existir algo con una habilidad tan poderosa e ilógica?

-Es confuso, ¿verdad? Esa pregunta tendrías que hacérsela al creador de los Sacred Gear. El Dios Bíblico.

-¿Ese sujeto del que habla la Iglesia?

-Así es. El doto a los humanos de milagros que reciben el nombre Sacred Gear. Aunque no lo creas, tú también eres usuario de uno de esos milagros.

-Eso no puede ser posible.

-Sí lo es. Esa es la explicación más lógica de porque fuiste atacado por esos Ángeles Caídos.

-Ciertamente ellos dijeron que iban por mí, pero….

-Aunque a mi parecer, ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero decir, eres alguien bastante débil. Dudo mucho que seas alguien que vale la pena.-dijo la chica con un tono presuntuoso.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi madre tuvo que sacrificarse para que yo pudiera escapar de esos sujetos!-reclame a la albina bastante molesto. -¡Insultándome de esa manera estas insultando lo que ella hizo!

-…-la ayudante de AZ guardo silencio luego de escucharme. Espero que luego de escuchar mi posición, ella deje de ser una cretina. -Je. Entonces eres peor de lo que pensé. En verdad eres alguien patético-dijo ella con un tono peor.

-¡Retira eso!

-¿Por qué lo haría? Tienes un Sacred Gear contigo y no fuiste capaz defender a tu madre. Eso es una prueba irrefutable de que solo eres un debilucho.

-¡Cállate!-dije furioso a más no poder. -¿¡Acaso crees que no estoy frustrado por no poder defender a mi madre!? ¡Imagina lo que siento ahora que se todo es mi culpa!

-Ese es el punto. Quiero que me ataques con todo ese enojo que sientes en este instante-dijo mi oponente incitándome a que fuera por ella.

-Arrgh-sin siquiera pensarlo, atiendo a su petición. Empuñando la espada en su dirección, cargo con todas las fuerzas que puede ofrece mi agotado cuerpo.

La ayudante de AZ se ve muy dispuesta a recibir mi golpe de lleno. Mal por ella, pues yo no planeo detenerme.

 **-[Karma Meter Unlocked]**

Escucho una especie de anuncio en las cercanías. Es parecido al que hizo el SACRED Gear de mi oponente, pero a la vez diferente. La voz de esa vez era masculina, la de ahora era femenina.

 **-[Karma Meter: 10% Charge]**

La escucha una vez más, pero no sé cómo debo tomarla. Ahora noto que la confianza que presenta mi oponente ante mi ataque no es absoluta, por lo debo seguir a como dé lugar.

 **[Karma Meter Discharge: Return Blast]**

Escucho eso y levanto mi espada para asestarla en mi oponente, luego de allí mi cuerpo no pudo continuar más y me desmaye.

-o-

-Jajaja. Esta vez sí que quedaste hecho polvo, Percy. Mira que pasar un día entero durmiendo-dijo AZ mientras me pasaba un envase de sopa instantánea.

-¡Silencio! Es tu culpa por forzarme a hacer cosas que me ponen al límite-dije mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser mi primer bocado de comida en un largo tiempo. –En serio que deberían aprender cómo tratar a los heridos.

Realmente había muchas cosas que quería discutir, pero el hambre que tenía sobrepasaba todas esas ganas. En verdad lamento que el único alimento disponible sean fideos instantáneos. Una comida tan barata solo hace que recuerde y añore con más fervor los grandiosos platos que puede hacer mi madre.

-Te quejas demasiado para ser un invitado-dijo la peliplateda quien también estaba comiendo.

-Por eso lo digo. No tienen ninguna consideración con sus invitados-señalo viendo de mala forma a la chica de ojos azules.

-No los recibimos a menudo, por lo que espero que comprendas que nuestra hospitalidad este oxidada-comento AZ.

-Entonces acéitenla. Van a terminar matando a alguien un día de estos-dije siguiendo mi comida.

La ayudante del seudo científico tuvo la decencia de traerme de vuelta al taller luego de que terminara inconsciente en la pelea contra ella, pero aun así debo cuestionar sus métodos.

-Por cierto. Valeria me ha dicho que has logrado desbloquear tu Sacred Gear

-¿Eh? ¿Valeria?

-¿Acaso esta mocosa no se presento correctamente?-dijo AZ viendo a la peliplateada.

-Solo hago tal cosa a los oponentes que encuentro dignos. El quejica se durmió antes de que pudiera hacerlo-dijo la ahora identificada Valeria.

-Grrr. No creas que he olvidado todo lo que me dijiste-señale furioso por el recuerdo.

-Espero que no lo hagas. Me debes una por ayudarte a despertar tu Sacred Gear-dijo ella con un tono presuntuoso.

-Hmpf. Como sea. ¿Sera que ahora si pueden explicarme todo el asunto de porque esos Ángeles Caídos me estaban buscando?

-Primero necesito que hagas algo-dijo AZ. -¿Tienes recuerdos de tu pelea con Valeria? ¿Recuerdas haber despertado algo en ti?-pregunto el. –Necesito que rememores esa sensación y la pongas a funcionar de nuevo.

Con que rememore esa sensación. Lo que recuerdo de ese momento es que quería hacer callar a Valeria por sus desconsideradas palabras. Devolverle con un puñetazo todo lo que me había dicho.

Recordando ese impulso que sentí trate de despertar lo que fuera que quisiera AZ. Para mí gran sorpresa noto que funciona cuando veo que una especie de pieza de armadura aparece en mi hombro izquierdo. Tenía contextura draconiana, siendo de esta de color azul claro. Una enorme cristal ovalado de un azul más oscuro se encontraba en el centro de la hombrera, recordándome un poco esos Códec de última generación que son tan costosos. Definitivamente debía ser un susodicho Sacred Gear, pues tenía cierto parecido al de Valeria.

-Oh, vaya. Menuda joya que tenemos aquí-dijo AZ mostrándose bastante impresionado.

-¿Acaso es un Sacred Gear fuerte?-pregunto Valeria con intriga.

-Sí que lo es. Es el **Khaos Vortex** -dijo AZ emocionado.

-No me suena-dijo Valeria.

-La mayoría de sus portadores no han podido controlarlo y por ello no ha alcanzado un grado de fama que denote su poder.

-¿Y que se supone que hace para que sea tan difícil de usar?-pregunte.

-¿Sabes que es el Karma?

-No lo tengo muy claro.

-Entonces te lo diré. El Karma es el principio hindú que expone que todas las acciones tienen una repercusión. Si haces algo bueno, te pasan cosas buenas. Y si haces algo malo, te pasan cosas malas-explico AZ. –Sin embargo, el **Khaos Vortex** se guía por una única pauta. Toda acción en tu contra causa destrucción.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, dicho así admito que es el confuso. Siendo más claros, tu Sacred Gear acumula energía con cada golpe que das o recibes. No importa si el físico, mágico o incluso emocional. En cuenta sea algo que ocurra mientras el **Khaos Vortex** este activo, cualquier acción en tu contra contara.

-¿Es decir que esta cosa es como la barra de especial de un juego de lucha?-dije viendo mi Sacred Gear.

-No pudiste explicarlo mejor-dijo AZ aparentemente feliz de que le entendiera. –Y tal como es un juego, tú puedes hacer diferentes acciones de acuerdo a la carga que poseas. Bien puedes usar la energía para crear ataques mágicos o para crear power-ups que te fortalezcan.

-Urgh. Es demasiado extraño.

-Tienes uno de los cheats del mundo contigo. No esperes menos.

-Realmente no me importa. ¿Es por esto que esos Ángeles Caídos me querían?

-Así es-dijo AZ poniéndose serios. – ¿Necesito explicarte que son ellos?

-No. Sé un poco sobre las Tres Facciones.

-Bien. Entonces iré a lo concreto. Los Ángeles Caídos son los hijos descarriados del Dios Bíblico. Tienen el poder del Cielo consigo, pero aun así desean muchas cosas que pertenecen al mundo terrenal, pues envidian en gran medida a los humanos. La mayoría de las especies afirma que los humanos son los más débiles, pero por otro lado, solo los humanos tienen la posibilidad de nacer con un poder como el tuyo. Los Sacred Gear.

-¿Qué se supone que son?

-Simplificándolo, los Sacred Gear son milagros hechos objetos. Todos ellos tienen habilidades y propiedades que sobrepasan lo que puede hacerse con magia y tecnología. Por eso son tan codiciados por los Ángeles Caídos.

-Realmente todo el mundo quisiera tener uno, pero solo los Caídos tienen el método para extraerlo de sus usuarios-añadió Valeria.

-Entiendo. Por eso es que esos tipos me querían-dije con una expresión de molestia en mi rostro. -¿Entonces que es de mi madre? Dudo que ella tuviera un Sacred Gear.

-Esa la parte relativamente buena. Si ella no tiene un Sacred Gear significa que su vida no está en un inmediato peligro.

-¿Quieres decir que aun así está en riesgo? ¿No hay la posibilidad de que la dejaran en paz?

-Temo que no. Veras, Percy. Los Caídos no son como los monstruos que vez a lo largo de Neo-Earth. Son muchos más organizados y ambiciosos. Tanto que ellos ya han conformado una ciudad que ese codea con las ciudades Neo.

-¿Y?

-Esa ciudad no se cuida sola. Los Caídos con los que te topaste seguramente eran recolectores. Soldados que se dan a la tarea de cazar humanos incautos para llevarlos a su ciudad y convertirlos en esclavos.

-¿¡Quieres decir que quieren convertir a mi madre en una esclava!?

-Es correcto y siento decirte que las oportunidades de librarse de tal predicamento son extremadamente remotas.

-¡Maldición!-dije golpeando la mesa con molestia. – ¡Ella está en peligro y todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Debí haberme quedado con ella y haber luchado de alguna forma contra esos sujetos!

-Da gracias a que no lo hiciste. Hubieras perdido-dijo Valeria.

-Eso no lo sabes-le reclame. –Tal vez hubiera logrado despertar mi Sacred Gear por cuenta propia y les hubiera derrotado.

-Muy poco probable. No sabes usar tu Sacred Gear en lo absoluto—dijo la peliplateada para entonces poner una espada hecha pedazos sobre la mesa. La misma arma que AZ me había dado. –Estimo que este seria tu brazo si por alguna razón hubieras activado tu habilidad sin esta espada.

-La energía del **Khaos Vortex** es muy inestable. Sin el control o el instrumento necesario, las posibilidades de que su portador se destruya usándolo son muy grandes-dijo AZ.

-¿¡Ósea que tengo una habilidad inútil conmigo!?

-En lo absoluto. Simplemente tienes que aprender a usarla y mi amigo, estas en el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

-Hmmmm-no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dudar sobre las palabras de AZ. Sin embargo no tengo más opción. El y Valeria parecen saber mucho sobre el dilema en el que estamos mi madre y yo, por lo que debo confiar en ellos por ahora.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

Y con esta historia tengo la intención de cubrir el lado de los Caídos y la descuidada facción Greco-Romana de DxD.

De hecho tenía planteado cubrir otras áreas usando otros personajes de otras series como Natsu o Midoriya. Incluso llegue a considerar probar con Harry Potter, pero creo que pasare por el momento. De acuerdo a los comentarios de la serie, pensare si sigo adelante. De momento esperen una quinta y última historia donde Naruto es el protagonista.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

**DxD Fantasy - A Fallen Demigod**

No me pertenece PJO, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

Estoy matando Ratas gigantes en las alcantarillas de Neo-Londres.

Hay tantas cosas malas en esa frase que realmente no se por donde comenzar. Cualquiera de ellas volvería loca a mi madre y provocaría que me ganara un castigo colosal. Aunque siendo que yo no lo he planeado, debería merecer algo de piedad de su parte. En fin, optare por abordar el último punto, ya que es ciertamente una de las cosas más irreales de toda mi situación actual.

Cuando AZ me dijo que me "pesco" en altamar, yo naturalmente intuí que lo había hecho en la bahía de Neo-York o algún lugar colindante. No obstante, la verdad es que de alguna forma cruce el océano y termine en el territorio Europeo.

De momento no hay forma alguna para explicar tal suceso. Lo lógico era que me hubiera ahogado en el trayecto o que un monstruo marino me hubiera hecho su cena, pero tal cosa no ocurrió. Yo llegue a salvo a Neo-Londres y ahora, aparte de todos los embrollos que tengo encima, debo buscar una forma para regresar a mi tierra natal.

Mi prioridad número uno es encontrar y rescatar a mi madre lo antes posible, pero debido a AZ he tenido frenarme y atrasar mis planes. Ese científico loco dice que es un completo suicidio que intente enfrentar a los Ángeles Caídos en mi estado actual. Aun siendo poseedor del susodicho **Khaos Vortex** , estoy demasiado verde para enfrentarme al mundo real.

Yo…..realmente no puedo contradecirle. Tal vez si me encontrara en Neo-York seria un poco más impulsivo e intentaría buscar a mi madre en el acto, pero ahora que hay un trecho extremadamente grande entre yo y el último lugar donde le vi, no estoy seguro sobre cuáles deberían ser mis próximas acciones.

AZ me sugirió que entrenara y ganara control sobre mi Sacred Gear, cosa que es lo que hecho durante los últimos días en estas alcantarillas. El entorno es completamente desagradable e incomodo, pero es ciertamente ideal para entrenar sin molestar a nadie. Otros seguramente la tendrán más cómoda entrenando en alguna academia de combate, pero al menos estoy consiguiendo experiencia real, que es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

Al contrario de Neo-York, las alcantarillas de Neo-Londres tienen un alto nivel de Niebla. No en un nivel ingente como en el exterior, pero si el suficiente como para que algunos animales muten en pequeños monstruos y que los Autómatas se muevan por su cuenta, sin necesitar un Núcleo Energético completamente funcional. No son nada si se les compara con los monstruos que hay en el mundo exterior, pero igual siguen siendo una amenaza para personas normales. Como ya prácticamente no pertenezco a tal categoría, no necesito salir corriendo cuando les veo. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que es realmente fastidioso enfrentarles.

El número de Ratas en los túneles es realmente grande. Puedo matar a cuarenta en la mañana y todavía tendré esperando unas ochenta para la tarde. Es una suerte que los Autómatas no aparezcan en enjambres como las ratas comunes, porque de ser así no creo que ni siquiera el **Return Blast** me salvaría. Resulta extremadamente poderoso, pero en el entorno en que estoy no es tan útil por su limitada cadencia de fuego y existe el riesgo de que el túnel se me venga encima.

Poco a poco he aprendido cómo funciona el **Khaos Vortex**. Tal como dijo AZ, mi Sacred Gear acumula energía cuando me involucro en una pelea. Cada vez que hago un ataque o soy golpeado, el **Khaos Vortex** genera "energía caótica" que es almacenada en su joya. La cantidad de energía producida depende de la fuerza de mi enemigo. Un oponente débil provoca que el Sacred Gear se cargue lentamente, mientras que uno fuerte acelera el proceso drásticamente.

Conviene que sea rápido, pues para usar el **Khaos Vortex** necesito que este genere cargas. Una carga es una unidad de "energía caótica" que se crea cuando el Sacred Gearalcanzael 10 su eso significa que el **Khaos Vortex** tiene un límite de diez cargas. Si acumulo más energía a partir de allí, esta se desperdiciara.

Realmente no lo he comprobado, pero eso fueron los cálculos de AZ. La razón por la que no lo he hecho personalmente es porque es muy tedioso hacerlo. Para conseguir una mísera carga necesito matar al menos unas treinta Ratas o unos veinte Autómatas. La cantidad disminuye un poco si el que recibe el golpe soy yo, pero dejarse morder por una Rata gigante es una peor idea de lo que suena.

Ciertamente vale la pena reunir las cargas, pues cada una de ella me permite hacer un **Return Blast,** el cual actualmente tiene más o menos la fuerza de una granada de mano. Sin embargo, esta el inconveniente de que la "energía caótica" del **Khaos Vortex** se disipa luego de un tiempo. No puedo irme a dormir con dos cargas y esperar mantenerlas al día siguiente. Las cargas deben usarse si o si en el fragor de la batalla.

Como necesito dominar el uso del **Khaos Vortex** antes de intentar salir de la ciudad, no me ha quedado otra opción más que dejarme golpear por los Autómatas. No me gusta el dolor, pero además necesito agarrarle el punto a la nueva arma que me dio AZ.

Es una espada, pero es diferente a la anterior. En primer lugar es más corta de que la otra, solo tiene una hoja de corte, el otro lado es una extensión de la guardia, a fin de darle algo de capacidad defensiva al arma. Además cuenta con un gatillo en su empuñadura.

…

Sí, yo también me pregunte por qué diablos una espada tendría un gatillo, pero resulta que AZ tenía en su repertorio de inventos una espada que es capaz de absorber la energía de su usuario y liberarla a la voluntad de este.

AZ arreglo el arma para sincronizarse con el **Khaos Vortex** y me dio la habilidad de usar las cargas que acumulo de una forma casi completamente segura. Digo casi porque no me fio totalmente en la eficiencia del arma. En primer lugar su nombre, **Blast Blade,** me parece demasiado llamativo. Segundo, el metal de la hoja se nota algo disparejo y temo que pueda romperse si la fuerzo mucho. Su mismo inventor parece estar consciente de ello, pues me advirtió que no debía pensar en hacer como accionar dos cargas del **Khaos Vortex** al mismo tiempo, pues el factor de poder del Sacred Gear era exponencial.

…..

Temo que las matemáticas no son mi fuerte, por lo que realmente no se dé que me habla. De momento simplemente le hago caso y solo uso una carga a la vez.

El **Blast Blade** lo hace bastante fácil, pues simplemente tengo que apuntar con la espada al frente y accionar el gatillo. Momentos después es disparada una esfera de energía que detona luego de avanzar unos diez metros o tras chocar con algo.

Reconozco que es genial, pero considero que es ridículo que AZ describa su invento como un arma que aumenta en +1 el ataque a distancia de su usuario. Entiendo que la vida a veces parezca un videojuego RPG, pero no es necesario recalcarlo.

De cualquier forma, no soy capaz de expresar abiertamente la inseguridad que siento hacia las invenciones de AZ. Sería demasiado descortés de mi parte hacerlo. El me ha facilitado demasiadas cosas como para que yo me muestre desagradecido.

Una de ellas es mi propio Codec. No uno de segunda mano o descontinuado como pensé que sería cuando ese científico loco me lo ofreció. El Codec que me dio AZ es tan moderno que parece un modelo que ni siquiera está en el mercado. Casi puedo pensar que es mejor que el que tienen los Hunter.

Su diseño de guantelete es bastante cómodo y aunque no me guste su color negro, igual pienso que esta genial. Tiene una capacidad de almacenaje increíble. Ya tiene instalados varios mapas de Neo-Earth y sus ciudades. Posee fotos y descripciones sobre de los monstruos más comunes con los que se podría encontrar un aventurero. Cuenta con un sistema de comunicación de bajo alcance y muchas otras funciones que todavía no me he podido probar.

En otras circunstancias me daría miedo siquiera ver un artefacto como este, pues romperlo significaría trabajar como lavavajillas por el resto de la vida, pero ahora agradezco mucho tener una herramienta como esta a la mano.

Imagino que pensaran que es raro que un desconocido me otorgue cosas tan sofisticadas tan fácilmente. Ciertamente yo también lo hago, pero la verdad es que lo que he recibido no está exento de un precio.

Las invenciones de AZ necesitan materiales de monstruos y estos no son exactamente fáciles de obtener. Por ello mi trabajo cuando estoy en las alcantarillas es recolectar cuantas cosas suelten mis enemigos al ser asesinados. Mi prioridad son los Autómatas, pues las Pieles de Rata no son muy cotizadas. Tendrías que ser un raro para querer un traje de ese material. Igual las colecto por si acaso, pero mi objetivo real son los Núcleos Energéticos de las hojalatas que hay en estas cloacas.

Al parecer hay más Autómatas conforme se desciende a las profundidades de las alcantarillas. Como Valeria puede volar con su **Divine Dividing** no le cuesta nada llegar allí. Yo en cambio tengo que bajar de la forma tradicional. De nivel en nivel, buscando toda escalera y trampilla que me permita seguir avanzando. AZ me sugirió usar las corrientes de agua para descender más rápido, pero…

Me abstendré de decir que le conteste.

-o-

¿Saben que da asco? Tener que comer en las profundidades de una cloaca.

Ahhhh. Al menos tengo que agradecer de que se trata de un ramen y no una ración de rata asada. Eso si hubiera estado fatal.

Como subir a la superficie por comida es tardado, tengo que depender de las provisiones que AZ me dio a través de mi Códec. Todo es comida rápida, por lo que si bien es fácil de consumir, deja mucho que desear. Nunca tuve quejas con la comida de mi madre, pero ahora la aprecio mucho más.

En fin. Luego de un pequeño descanso para recuperar energías, seguí mi camino hacia el fondo de las cloacas. Bien podría haber conseguido con mi objetivo en áreas superiores, pero Valeria ha estado presumiéndome con que yo no podría tolerar una pelea con lo que mora en este lugar y quiero demostrarle lo contrario.

Tal vez tenga razón, mas no puedo permitirme ir a paso seguro. Tengo volverme fuerte lo más pronto posible y no lo conseguiré peleando contra monstruos de tercera categoría.

Mi recorrido termina en la entrada de una enorme cisterna al final de los túneles. Aparte de una docena de Autómatas activos, hay por lo menos unos cincuenta mas regados por toda la zona, en medio una gran cantidad de chatarra y toda clase de desperdicios.

Ciertamente parecía una batalla desafiante, pero realmente no veía cual era la dificultad que Valeria creía que no iba a superar. Aun si despertaran todos los Autómatas desactivados, eventualmente podría superarlos con la ayuda del equipo que porto.

Para mi desgracia, no fue hasta que puse un pie en la cisterna y que los Autómatas se percataron de mi presencia, que entendí cual era la razón detrás de las palabras de Valeria.

La sala empezó a temblar violentamente y con ello la enorme pila de chatarra empezó a derrumbarse. Pensé que era por el estremecimiento, pero esa no era la razón, porque entonces de entre toda esa basura surgió un enorme Golem Autómata.

No era una maquina bien hecha si se le comparaba con los otros autómatas, pues difería en varios aspectos. El robot gigante solo consistía en un torso con cabeza y brazos, donde estos eran disparejos entre sí, siendo uno más macizo que el otro. Tenía varios de sus componentes mecánicos expuestos, por lo que estaban severamente oxidados por la humedad del lugar.

Como "jefe" de este "calabozo", el Golem Autómata dejaba unas cuantas cosas que desear. Sin embargo, yo no estaba en posición de cuestionarle en voz alta, ya que una vez que le vi, decidí que si era conveniente esperar un poco más para enfrentarlo.

Apurado o no, estaba seguro que un golpe de esa cosa me destrozaría, así que lo mejor era retirarse para poder pelear otro día. Seguramente tendría que soportar las burlas de Valeria, pero si me dejaba matar tontamente, jamás podría ir a rescatar a mi madre.

Por un momento mi escape pareció limpio, pues no había forma en la que ese Golem Autómata me persiguiera, sin embargo nuevamente me vi errado cuando una pesada compuerta de metal bloqueo la única salida del lugar. Entonces suspire con pesadez, pues eso significaba que el monstruo que enfrentaba era un "jefe obligatorio".

En este raro mundo, no hay una ley que te obligue a enfrentarte a un monstruo que es más fuerte que tu. Si vez que eres superado, la mayoría no te cuestionara si pones pies en polvorosa y salvaguardas tu vida y la de tu equipo. No obstante, existían algunas excepciones.

De vez en cuando los calabozos tenían monstruos que una vez encontrados, debían ser vencidos o de lo contrario no podías abandonar el lugar. Por lo general son criaturas que quieren ponerte en algún tipo de prueba o que simplemente son parte de una trampa mortal que quiere aniquilarte. Dado el tipo del lugar en el que estoy, solo puedo pensar que se trata del último caso, mas de todas formas tengo que motivarme a pelear con todo para salir de esta cisterna a como dé lugar.

La batalla dio inicio con todos los autómatas abalanzándose hacia mí, por ello no dudo en usar la carga del **Khaos Vortex** que tenía reservada, en un **Return Blast** que va destinado contra el centro del grupo de enemigos.

La descarga de energía es disparada desde mi espada y detona rompiendo la formación de los Autómatas. Solo cuatro son destruidos en el acto, pero los demás son derribados y dispersados por el área, dándome espacio libre hacia el Golem Autómata de metal.

Este entonces arremete con el ataque más obvio que se podía esperar de él. Un gran manotazo que buscaba aplastarme como a un insecto.

Por suerte es lento y puedo evitarlo sin dificultad. Su brazo causa otro temblor, pero no me desequilibra lo suficiente como para que yo no aproveche el momento y empiece a castigar su brazo con cuantos golpes de espada soy capaz de dar. La hoja realmente no mella nada el brazo, pero su puesta en uso hace que el medidor del **Khaos Vortex** suba y tenga una carga con la que atacar en serio.

Nada más el Golem Autómata retira su brazo del suelo, halo el gatillo de la **Blast Blade** y le disparo en la cara. La diferencia de nivel entre el gigante y sus lacayos queda entonces clara, porque él no se inmuta en lo absoluto ante la técnica. El solo ruge, o cruje porque solo se oye el sonido de metal chocando entre sí, y continúa combatiendo como si nada.

Por lo visto, tendría que arriesgarme e intentar con al menos dos cargas del **Khaos Vortex** para hacer algún daño significativo. Al menos para eso servirían los Autómatas que entonces vinieron a por mí.

Resulta extraño, pero luchar contra ellos resulta la cosa más fácil de mundo para mí. Quiero decir, no es que sean débiles, pero me siento más cómodo blandiendo una espada hacia esas cosas que leyendo un libro en mi habitación. Desde que tengo uso de razón, la lectura nunca ha sido lo mío. Las letras se desordenan antes mí y nunca consigo entender apropiadamente lo que tengo que leer. Por tal razón, mis calificaciones nunca han sido ni remotamente buenas.

Los deportes no me exigen tanto, mas solo ahora que estoy en una pelea de vida o muerte, es que siento que mi cuerpo da lo mejor de sí. Asumiré que es por el **Khaos Vortex** , por lo que tengo apurarme y recargarlo lo antes posible.

Me deslizo entre los Autómatas y golpeo sus cabezas conforme esquivo sus férreos puños. Su capacidad de combate es bastante nula. Básicamente actúan como una horda enfurecida, que te cae a puñetazos y patadas una vez que te acorrala. Por ello he aprendido que lo mejor para enfrentarlos es mantenerse en constante movimiento.

Mi objetivo es golpear sus Núcleos Energéticos. Allí se acumula la Niebla que los mantiene funcionando, así que si los remuevo con un buen golpe, los Autómatas quedaran completamente inmovilizados.

Naturalmente tengo que hacerlo al mismo tiempo que sigo evitando los ataques del Golem Autómata. El usa su brazo delgado para formar bolas de chatarra y arrojarlas contra mí. Estas si son difíciles de esquivar, pero contribuyen en la limpieza del área porque también golpean a los Autómatas pequeños.

Eventualmente note el momento en el cual el **Khaos Vortex** reunió el poder suficiente para tener dos cargas. Cada una de ellas se manifestaba como un anillo brillante en el cristal de la hombrera, así que bastaba con ver este para saber cuando el Sacred Gear estaba listo para atacar.

Poniendo el esfuerzo mental necesario, porque no bastaba con jalar el gatillo, acciono de nuevo la **Blast Blade** y ataco al Golem Autómata. Esta vez la explosión no es como una granada, sino la de un lanzacohetes, por lo que el robot gigante no puede evitar ser empujado por el impacto.

Resulta gratificador que el **Return Blast X2** , que es como supongo que tendré que llamar a la técnica, haya sido suficiente para herir al Golem Autómata, porque mi espada en verdad parece que no resistiría algo más fuerte que eso. Su hoja esta al rojo vivo y cruje un poco mientras se enfría.

Su ruido sin embargo, no es tan feo como el que entonces emite el Golem Autómata, cuyo rugido esta vez parece manifestar enojo. El entonces golpea repetidamente el campo de batalla con su brazo robusto en un berrinche que por poco me vuelve un hot cake. Tengo que señalar que esa cosa tiene conductas demasiado cliché para un jefe de calabozo, pero que resultan horriblemente amenazantes una vez que las vives en persona.

Poco después, nuevos Autómatas aparecen y la batalla continua con el mismo ritmo hasta que reúno la energía para atacar de nuevo.

El segundo **Return Blast X2** demuestra ser más efectivo que el anterior, destruyendo una parte de la armadura que cubría la cara del Golem Autómata. Su núcleo energético entonces queda al descubierto, dejando en claro que el siguiente golpe seria el final.

Lastimosamente, eso conllevo a que el gigante de metal tomara una conducta mucha más agresiva. Una que literalmente puso las cosas mucho más ardientes.

¿Ya mencione que los Autómatas tienen aceite en su cuerpo? Realmente no se cual es la utilidad de este en su funcionamiento, pero el Golem Autómata uso el suyo para prenderse en llamas.

La fría y humedad cisterna subterránea se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en un avasallador horno que parecía que sería mi tumba sino me daba prisa en derribar a la criatura que lo custodiaba.

El número de Autómatas en la sala ya no era tan grande, pero el jefe del sitio se aseguro de no facilitar las cosas al usar su ataque de rabieta para prender en fuego a casi todo el campo de batalla.

El espacio de movimiento se hizo ínfimo y ahora resultaba difícil reunir la energía que necesitaba. Era plausible la idea de dejarme golpear por unos cuantos Autómatas para reunirla, pero ya estaba muy agotado y el calor estaba desgastándome muchísimo. Cada segundo que pasaba hacia el ambiente más insoportable para mí y no se me ocurría nada claro para salir de esta.

Ahora me es claro porque los aventureros visitan estos lugares en equipo. Lidiar con estos problemas en solitario es prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo, aun no puedo rendirme. Tengo un objetivo muy importante y no puedo desistir hasta alcanzarlo. Si tengo que atravesar el fuego para lograrlo, eso hare.

Entonces mi oponente pareció leerme los pensamientos e hizo un movimiento que no me gusto para nada. Se hizo para atrás y su boca empezó a llenarse con unas brazas muy brillantes.

A sabiendas de que ese monstruo me iba escupir un chorro de aceite ardiente, no pude evitar en darme la vuelta y empezar a escapar. ¡No iba a quedar nada de mí si ese ataque me daba!

El Golem Autómata entonces demostró ser un sádico, pues en vez de simplemente dispararme directamente, empezó a cubrir el área con su aliento de fuego en un arco que convertía todo lo que tocaba en un autentico infierno.

El alcance del ataque era total, por lo que la sala poco a poco se fue reduciéndose, dejando ningún lugar para escapar.

Pensé en las opciones que tenía. Podría usar la carga que había reunido hasta el momento para impulsarme hacia el aire, pero eso solo postergaría unos segundos mi deceso, ya que entonces caería en el mar de llamas. Usar la carga en la puerta también era una mala idea, ya esta era mucho más maciza que el gigante de metal, por lo que sería inútil intentarlo.

Conforme mi tiempo se agotaba y no se ocurría nada mas, vi mi salvación en la forma de un sumidero que daba hacia las aguas cloacas. En este punto, morir del asco era más aceptable que morir achicharrado, así que no dude en correr hacia a ese lugar con todas mis fuerzas.

Tuve que atravesar varias paredes de fuego dejadas por los últimos ataques del Golem Autómata, pero ignore el dolor que me provocaron y solo me centre en llegar al sumidero. Para el momento en que el calor del ataque del Golem Autómata empezó a afectarme, yo estaba completamente sumergido en el agua, por lo que el aterrador flujo de fuego pasó por encima de mí sin hacerme daño.

Suspirar de alivio hubiera sido satisfactorio, pero eso era tan desacertado como lo era abrir los ojos en ese momento. El entorno en el que estaba era completamente malo para mi salud y sin bien era menos dañino que el mar de fuego de la superficie, no me garantizaba ningún bienestar.

No obstante, a medida que mi dolor y cansancio bajaban gradualmente no pude sentirme más que confuso sobre el lugar en el que estaba. ¿Acaso el agua contaminada entorpecía mis sentidos? No sonaba muy lógico, pero tampoco sabía si podía descartarlo.

El tiempo pasaba y ponía cada vez más en duda si debía subir a la superficie. Quiero decir, se suponía que debía volver a por aire, pero con cada segundo que transcurría, me sentía incluso más fuerte que cuando deje el laboratorio de AZ.

Eventualmente las ansias me ganaron y no pude evitar abrir los ojos para saber en dónde diablos estaba.

Para mi gran sorpresa, el agua no estaba turbia u oscura. Esta era tan cristalina como la que había visto en los acuarios de mi ciudad natal. Podía ver perfectamente todo a mí alrededor, sin ningún tipo de malestar por el entorno en el que estaba.

Inmediatamente me vi a mi mismo y revise las heridas que había ganado al correr hasta este sumidero, pero estas para mi desconcierto no se encontraban o estaban en vías de desaparecer. De alguna forma tenía esa habilidad que los aventureros llamaban Auto-Regeneración.

Si todo esto era obra de **Khaos Vortex** , casi no puedo culpar a los Ángeles Caídos por quererlo. Sin embargo, ellos habían tomado a mi madre y me iba a asegurar de mostrarles el poder de este Sacred Gear de una forma muy práctica.

Claro que eso sería para después. Ya tenía mis fuerzas de vuelta y podía terminar la batalla en la que estaba.

Procedía a subir a la superficie para regresar a la cisterna, pero entonces note un escritura en la pared del túnel subacuático y por alguna razón, me sentí tentado a leerla. Siempre he evitado las lecturas, pero las letras con las que estaba escrito el mensaje no eran iguales a las que había aprendido en la escuela. Eran símbolos extrañamente familiares, a pesar de que no los había visto antes.

"Si eres uno de mis hermanos, sigue el camino hacia las profundidades. Allí encontraras la llave al tesoro a mi legado."

El mensaje curioso me hizo darme cuenta que el sumidero en el que me encontraba era la entrada a un túnel que no parecía conectarse a aquellos por los que llegue a la sala en que me encontraba. Se veía algo oscuro y profundo, pero seguía pareciéndome un mejor camino que el daba a la superficie, el cual todavía tenía fuego en la parte superior.

Dado que el oxigeno no parecía ser una de mis necesidades más importantes en este momento, decidí seguir los indicios del mensaje y nade por el túnel subacuático con una velocidad que me parecía completamente irreal.

El túnel, que tenía forma de U, me llevo inesperadamente a las espaldas del Golem Autómata, que todavía parecía estar buscándome por el campo. Parecía un buen momento para realizar un ataque sorpresa a la cabeza, pero la falta de cargas suficientes para el ataque hizo que desistiera de la idea. En cambio note un pequeño brillo en sobresalía de su columna en llamas. Brillaba de la misma forma que los Núcleos Energéticos, por lo que tuve que asumir que era uno.

Dado que no había otra cosa en el espacio que me encontraba, realmente no podía imaginar que otro elemento podía ser la llave para el tesoro que mencionaba el mensaje en el túnel. Solo la derrota del enemigo en la sala estaba en mi mente.

Esperando que la carga de energía que tenía fuera suficiente para dañar el núcleo, que no era tan grande como el de la cabeza, dispare el **Return Blast** con la mayor precisión que pude.

El tiro no fue perfecto, pero la detonación alcanzo el Núcleo Energético y lo daño lo suficiente para averiarlo. El Golem Autómata entonces se giro e intento atraparme, pero yo me regrese al túnel y realice todo el viaje de vuelta hasta el campo de batalla original.

La batalla entonces siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Un poco curso un poco decepcionante, pero de todas formas no había nada que lamentar, porque había descansado lo suficiente para continuarla.

El Golem Autómata demostró mantener la misma energía y volvió arrojarme decenas de bolas de chatarra. Mis nuevas fuerzas no solo me aseguraron que las esquivara, sino que me permitieron atacar a los Autómatas restantes antes de que fueran aniquilados.

El aliento de fuego había eliminado a muchos y ahora ya no quedaba ninguno. Si bien eso implicaba que ya solo debía preocuparme de un solo enemigo, también significaba que se habían reducido mis medios para reunir energía para mi Sacred Gear.

Las opciones que entonces me quedaban eran atacar o ser atacado por el Golem Autómata. Si bien lo primero parecía lo más conveniente, no era favorable. La hoja del **Blast Blade** estaba al límite unos golpes más y seguramente se rompería. La otra opción no era más prometedora, pero tenía la opción de lanzarme de nuevo al sumidero para recuperar mi salud. Yo tenía reparación, pero la espada no.

Como no estaba seguro de poder usar el **Return Blast** sin mi arma, tome la segunda opción y me posicione frente al gigante de metal, mostrándome lo más seguro posible para provocarlo.

El Golem Autómata muerde el anzuelo y arremete con un puñetazo con su brazo macizo. Me cubro con ambos brazos y entonces recibo lo que sin duda era el golpe más fuerte que había tomado en mi vida. Una parte de mi pensó que todo había llegado hasta aquí, pero la otra rio a sabiendas de que el que había llegado a su fin era el monstruo que tenía en frente. El **Khaos Vortex** había obtenido los dos anillos que necesitaba y yo estaba dispuesto a usarlos.

Viéndome de pie luego de su ataque, el Golem Autómata intento usar su aliento de fuego para terminar conmigo, pero yo me adelante y salte hacia su cabeza para terminar con el **Return Blast X2** que había reunido. La esfera de energía surgió y con ella también se fue la hoja de mi arma que quebró luego de realizar un último ataque.

La explosión fue igual que las anteriores, pero algo diferente ocurrió cuando se oyó el sonido de algo rompiéndose en la cercanía. Se trataba del núcleo en la espalda del gigante, el cual se desbarato cuando el otro empezó a colapsar. El Golem Autómata sujeto su cabeza lamentándose hasta el momento en que esta exploto en pedazos.

Tuve que alejarme para no ser alcanzado por todo el aceite ardiente que entonces salió de su cuerpo moribundo, pero en ese punto ya sabía que la pelea había terminado.

No fue necesario que volviera al sumidero, ya que la cisterna entonces empezó a inundarse con agua limpia y pude curarme de las heridas que había conseguido. Una compuerta abriéndose por encima del cuerpo del gigante me aseguro que la inundación no era una trampa y cuando el nivel del agua me lo permitió pude llegar a la habitación más increíble que había visto en mi vida.

-o-

-Te ves terrible, Jackson. ¿Acaso intentaste morder más de lo que podías?-dijo burlonamente Valeria una vez que me vio llegar al taller con las ropas rotas y chamuscadas.

-En lo absoluto. Tome un reto y lo logre superar-le respondí pasando por alto su fastidio.

-Me alegra. Ya me estaba preocupando porque no volvías de tu expedición-dijo AZ.

-Las cosas se complicaron un poco más de lo creí. Sin embargo, logre arreglármelas gracias a esto-dije señalando mi Sacred Gear.

-Me alegra oírlo. Con ese entusiasmo que tiene, tal vez te veamos consiguiendo un nivel en poco tiempo-dijo AZ riendo mientras veía a Valeria, quien puso refunfuño con pomposidad.

-¿Cómo si él fuera ganarme? –comento ella. –A ver, Jackson. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo vencer al Golem Autómata? La última vez yo lo pude vencer en un minuto y medio.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? Yo creo que dure como una hora en ese lugar-dije impresionado.

-Vez, AZ. A este novato le falta mucho.

-Todo viene por pasos, Valeria. De momento, Percy ya ha dado uno importante y ha superado su primera prueba importante-respondió el científico para mi contento.

-Ni que lo digas. Por un momento pensé que esa cosa me mataría.

-Pero el riesgo lo ha valido. ¿Tomaste su Núcleo Energético? Los de esa cosa son más efectivos que los de sus contrapartes más pequeñas, así que son más valiosos para mí.

-Lo siento. No pude tomar nada de la cámara. Cuando la batalla acabo, esta se empezó a inundar.

-¿Cómo que inundar? Cuando esa cosa cae, la puerta se abre y ya-señalo Valeria.

-Pues eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Todo se lleno de agua y solo se abrió una habitación en la cima de la cisterna, que fue por donde salí.

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-Yo me doy una idea-comento AZ. -¿Qué había en la habitación, Percy?

-Cosas bastante valiosas diría yo-dije para entonces tomar mi Codec y sacar todo lo que había encontrado.

El contenido de la bóveda constaba de una pequeña pila de lingotes de oro y un cofre con monedas de igual material y joyas de todo tipo. Había dos archiveros con material que no me moleste en revisar y varias cajas con mapas y libros. Me tomo un tiempo recolectar todas las armas que había en la bóveda y aunque me parecieron muy antiguas y extrañas, cada una de ellas llamo la atención de AZ.

La verdad es que nada de eso me interesaba. Lo que realmente llamaba mi atención era lo que fuera se encontrara en los tres cofres que estaban adornados con el blasón de un tridente. Estaban tras unas cajas de lingotes de metal que también, por lo que supuse que podrían ser importantes.

-¿¡Pero qué diantres!? ¿¡Donde estaba esto!? ¡He peleado contra esa lata como unas cincuenta veces y nunca me ha dado nada más que su puto motor!-reclamo una iracunda Valeria.

-Ya explique donde estaba la recamara donde conseguí todo esto.

-¡Algo tienes que haber hecho diferente!

-A decir verdad. Yo rompí un Núcleo Energético que tenía en la espalda.

-¿Un punto débil distinto al usual? Tal vez eso haya desencadenado un mecanismo oculto en el calabozo-comento AZ. –Alguien debió haber modificado el Golem Autómata para que fuera el mecanismo de protección de un alijo oculto. Un alijo que por lo que veo, data de después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Entonces estas cosas no son muy antiguas-comento Valeria.

-En efecto. Sin embargo esta no es tecnología que haya salido a la luz-dijo el científico viendo una de las armas. -Son prototipos que no fueron terminados debido a la falta de recursos e ideas para perfeccionarlos.

-Cual el caso, no parece que nada de eso sea valioso. Excepto el oro, claro. Lo que causa mi curiosidad es ese símbolo. ¿Es lo que creo que es?

-En efecto. Esa es su marca personal.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Cuál es el significado de ese símbolo?

-¡A ver si tomas un libro de historia! Ese es símbolo del dios griego del océano. Poseidón.

-¿Poseidón?

-Así es. Dudo mucho que esos cofres tengan algo de su pertenencia debido a la locación, pero si alguien uso su símbolo para custodiarlos, esa persona debió tener una estrecha relación con él.

-¿Qué tan cercana?

-La suficiente como para hacer un sello que solo alguien relacionado con Poseidón pueda abrirlos-explico AZ. –Un símbolo de este tipo funciona como una cerradura, una que solo puede abrirse aplicando el tipo de magia que distingue al dios del océano.

-¿Y tú no puedes abrirla?-pregunto Valeria.

-Tal vez si le pido una mano a unas Nereidas. Estos no son sellos de segunda categoría.

-Es una lástima-dije acercándome a uno de los cofres.

No me había molestado en abrirlos porque me daba miedo que la inundación de la cisterna los alcanzara, así que los guarde en mi Codec sin siquiera tocarlos. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de revisarlos de cerca, no pude evitar hacerlo. Aun con la explicación de AZ, pensé que tal tendría una oportunidad debido a mensaje que me había llevado con ellos.

La "cerradura de tridente" no era un cerrojo como tal. Simplemente era una placa de metal que impedía que la tapa se moviera a cualquier lugar. Por ello intente poner mi mano en ella para ver si reaccionaba de alguna forma.

-Esta tiene que ser una maldita, broma-dijo Valeria cuando la tapa de cofre se ilumino y se abrió revelando su contenido. Un par de cuchillos largos de hueso, que estaban adornados con calaveras. -¿¡Como abriste ese cofre!?

-No lo sé. Simplemente sentí que podía hacerlo y lo hice-explique, ya que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

-¡Eso no explica nada!

-Mira. Cuando baje a la recamara del Golem Autómata encontré un mensaje que estaba dirigido a los hermanos del que posiblemente era dueño de todas estas cosas. Tal vez mi madre era un familiar lejano de este sujeto y por eso el sello me reconoció.

-Tú no te vez nada británico.

-Lo tengo presente.

-Jajaja. No es necesario que le muchas vueltas al asunto, chicos. El mensaje que has leído, Percy, decía toda la verdad.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo demonios voy a ser hermano de alguien que vivió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-Abre las otras cajas y tal vez encuentres la respuesta.

Siguiendo las sugerencias de AZ, abrí las otras cajas. La primera contenía un set de botas negras y guantes de cuero. No parecían gran cosa, pero el científico loco presente comento que esas cosas podrían mejorar movilidad y precisión en varios niveles.

Lo otro si parecía tener un gran valor, pues se trataba de un brillante orbe azul celeste que tenía una zanja negra que le hacía parecer un ojo.

-Wow. El **Ojo de Ryujin**. Este es un tesoro que no se ve todos los días-dijo AZ viendo con detalle.

-¿Es una joya?-pregunte.

-Más que eso. Es un artefacto mágico que permite a su invocador convocar flujos de agua a voluntad. Limitado a control de masas en manos comunes, pero horriblemente letal en manos de un hijo de Poseidón.

-¿¡Ósea que el dueño de estas cosas era hijo de un dios!?

-Y siguen siéndolo, ya que ahora tú eres su dueño.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso mismo digo, AZ. ¿Estás insinuando que….?-intervino Valeria.

-Es correcto. Este muchacho, ha de ser hijo del mismísimo señor del mar-dijo el científico sin un atisbo de duda.

-Eso no puede ser posible. Mi padre no puede ser un dios. El es solo un marinero que se perdió en el mar.

-¿Y con esa mentira tan cliché lo vas a dudar?-señalo Valeria. –Tu madre no se esforzó mucho ocultándolo.

-¡Ella no me ocultaría algo como eso!

\- A ver, Percy. Cuando estuviste haya bajo en las cloacas, ¿no notaste algo extraño? ¿Acaso usaste alguna habilidad que no sabías que tenias?

-A decir verdad, si. Pude entrar a un largo túnel subacuático y no tuve que molestarme por el aire mientras estuve allí. Además las heridas que me dejo el Golem Autómata se curaron cuando entre en el agua. Sin embargo creí que todo eso se debía al **Khaos Vortex**.

-Ciertamente Sacred Gear tiene cualidades, pero todavía es pronto para que tengas acceso a ellas. Lo que realmente has manifestado, son tus cualidades de semidiós.

-Eso en verdad es posible.

-¡Totalmente! Pronto descubrirás que los griegos son los más descontrolados entre todos los panteones. Has de tener primos en cada rincón del globo.

-No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso. Tengo muchas preguntas.

-Lo sé. Por eso te sugiero que antes de que intentes ir a cualquier otro lugar, te de un momento para ir a Neo-Atenas. Podríamos intentar contactar al viejo barba de percebe con un ritual, pero creo que es algo que preferías hacer personalmente.

-Lo pensare.

-Urgh. Esto es realmente frustrante-dijo Valeria volviendo a ver mi botín. –Creo que tendré que empezar a examinar mejor a mis oponentes.

-Creía que no te interesaban esos tesoros-comento AZ.

-No lo hacen, pero veo que Jackson incluso obtuvo grimorios. Eso si tiene utilidad para mí.

-¿Y los grimorios son….?-pregunte. En serio que debía informarme de muchas cosas.

-Libros antiguos que contienen magias olvidadas. Son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir e incluso haciéndolo en un sitio especializado como Neo-Londres, son muy caros de adquirir.

-Con que magia. No creo que vaya a hacer uso de eso. Si quieres puedes tomarlo.

-No necesito de tu caridad. Prefiero ir a buscar los míos por mi cuenta-se negó la peliblanca con su natural actitud engreída.

-Como gustes. De todas formas no voy a usarlos.

-No te adelantes, Percy. Ahora que sabemos sobre el verdadero alcance de tus habilidades, sería bueno que examinemos tu estilo de lucha. Tal vez algo de magia no te caería mal-comento AZ.

-Hagámoslo mañana. Ya quiero irme a descansar.

-No tengo problema, aunque antes creo que querrás revisar esto-dijo el científico dándome el sobre de una carta. -Estaba en el cofre del **Ojo de Ryujin** .

-¿Puedes leerla tu? Yo ya no estoy para procesar más información.

-De acuerdo-dijo AZ para entonces a leer en voz alta. "Querido hermano o hermana. Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que estas condenado".

-¿¡Que!?-reclame tras escuchar ese mensaje.

-Espera. Hay mas-dijo AZ para continuar. –"Disculpa el dramatismo, pero esa es la inherentemente verdad con nuestra existencia. Los que somos hijos de los tres grandes, somos los jinetes del desastre y por ende nuestra vida siempre está llena de grandes desafíos y calamidades. Para el momento en que escribo esta carta se supone que nuestro selecto grupo este en vías de extinguirse, pero pronto encontraras que las palabras de nuestros padres son tan vacías como las que nosotros usamos. Muy probablemente una nueva batalla será inevitable, por lo que decidí que te dejaría una pequeña asistencia para tus próximas cruzadas. Nosotros que somos los hijos del que agita la tierra, somos los más poderosos, pero siempre tendemos aquedar en medio de las trifulcas de los otros dos y nos conviene una asistencia adicional. Cuida bien mis tesoros. Atentamente, Wiston Churchill".

-¿Quién exactamente era ese Wiston?

-Un importante oficial militar cuya labor en la guerra incluso le llevo a ostentar el cargo de Primer Ministro de Neo-Londres. No resulta una sorpresa que fuera hijo de Poseidón si se toma en cuenta lo fuerte que se dice que era.

-¿Entonces debo temer por lo que pone en su mensaje?

-No puedo responderte a eso. Como ya dije, un viaje a Neo-Atenas no te vendría mal.

* * *

Y aquí acabo este capítulo. Espero que les gustara. Ahora dejo unas aclaraciones.

En esta historia la Niebla no es exactamente igual a la que aparece en los libros de PJO. Esta no es otra cosa que Mana (o Poder Mágico) altamente concentrado, al punto de ser visible al ojo desnudo. Básicamente tomo el concepto de Final Fantasy XII, pero le doy algunos toques para que expliquen el funcionamiento del mundo que desarrollo en las historias DxD Fantasy.

Nótese que aquí Percy no tiene el mismo nivel de incredulidad que en el libro porque en esta historia el está en mundo donde lo sobrenatural es parte del día a día.

Sobre lo de Winston Churchill como hijo de Poseidón. No sé si son cosas mías, pero hasta donde recuerdo que la Wiki inglesa de Riordan lo reflejaba como tal. Sin embargo, recientemente la revise y ya no lo refleja. Independientemente si esto era un dato errado o algún troll decidió dañar la página, lo dejare como verdadero para la historia porque es un buen elemento si tomamos en cuenta que es uno de los personajes claves de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se implica que Hitler bien pudo ser hijo de Hades, así que solo añado cosas que son posibles.

 **Gadihan:** Gracias. En efecto el uso de la palabra neo es para hacer la distinción de la historia del mundo normal. Tranquilo, no es necesario leer los libros de la serie. Si bien tomare uno que otro elemento, no seguiré al pie de la letra los eventos de ellos. Especialmente los de la maldición del titán. Tienes razón. Lamento que sean contados los fic que hay de PJO con DxD en español.

 **W.M King** : Muchas gracias. Espero que la continuación valiera la pena.

 **Guest** : creo que sería más interesante que cada uno fuera por su lado. Asi Percy tendría su propio grupo de aliados.

 **leknyn** : Gracias. Lo de neo-earth es simplemente para explicar que los protagonistas no están en la tierra como uno la conoce. Es un entorno muy diferente. Puede que los monstruos estén en libertad, pero no pueden ocultarse tan fácilmente como lo hacen en PJO. Además no todos tienen la impetuosa necesidad de devorar semidioses. ¿¡Como crees que iba a pasar de la mitad semidiós de Percy!? Lo único que hice fue darle un poco mas de valor a la humana que tiene por su madre.

Disculpen si deje algunos errores, publique el capitulo algo apurado. Luego lo vuelvo a revisar y lo acomodo.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
